gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Head Radio (LCS)
Head Radio (dt. Kopf-Radio) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III und Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, der von Michael Hunt moderiert wird. Hunt hält diesen Job noch mindestens bis 2001 inne, der Spielzeit von GTA III. Der zur Love-Mediengruppe gehörende Sender spielt Softrock und Adult Contemporary. Die Sendezentrale liegt in Harwood, im Norden von Portland. Mit Ausnahme von Conor & Jay sind alle Gruppen fiktionale Kreationen von Rockstar North. Singles der Band Conor & Jay werden auch auch im Programm von Head Radio in GTA 2 und GTA III gespielt. In einem der Lieder fällt der Satz „Who needs Lips when you’ve got Head“ (dt. Wozu Lippen, wenn man einen Kopf hat), was auf den Konkurrenzkampf zwischen Head Radio und Lips 106 anspielt, die beide Pop-Lieder spielen. Lieder * 15 Ways – Drive : Musik/Text und Produzent: Colin Entwistle : Gesang: Paul Mackie * Cloud Nineteen – The One for me : Musik/Text und Produzent: Will Morton : Co-Autor: Paul Mackie : Gitarristen: Allan Walker und Chris Morton : Gesang: Raff : Hintergrund-Gesang: Paul Mackie und Raff * Conor & Jay – Train : Musik/Text: Craig Conner und Julie Wemyss : Produzent: Craig Conner : Gitarrist Jon McCavish : Gesang: Craig Conner und Julie Wemyss * L-Marie (feat. Raff) – Free yourself : Musik/Text und Produzent: Craig Conner : Gesang: L-Marie und Raff : Hintergrund-Gesang: Craig Conner * Purser – Take the Pain : Musik/Text und Produzent: Chris Morton und Will Morton : Co-Autor: Paul Mackie : Gesang: Paul Mackie : Zweitgesang: Will Morton * Rosco Stow – Welcome to the real World : Musik/Text und Produzent: Craig Conner : Gitarre (Musik, Produktion und Spiel): Allan Walker : Gesang: Andy Dorrat : Hintergrund-Gesang: Anna Stuart, Craig Conner und Kim Gurney * Vanilla Smoothie – Keep Dreaming : Musik/Text und Produzent: Alastair MacGregor : Gitarrist: Allan Walker : Gesang: Fiona Stoddart Videos Lieder Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Conor & Jay - "Train" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Cloud Nineteen - "The One For Me" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Purser - "Take The Pain" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio L. Marie (feat. Raff) - "Free Yourself" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio 15 Ways - "Drive" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Rosco Stow - "Welcome to the Real World" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Vanilla Smoothie - "Keep Dreaming" Volles Radio Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Full radio Werbespots * Ammu-Nation (Ron Reeve) * Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People’s Safety (zwei Stück) * Koala * The Mainframe (Jeff Berlin) * Vivisection Trivia * Head Radio sollte es ursprünglich in Grand Theft Auto IV geben. * Alle Bands sind fiktiv, außer Conor & Jay, L-Marie und Raff. * Conor & Jays und Pursers Lieder werden in der Stadt auf Plakaten beworben, Pursers allerdings als „Feel the Pain“. * „Drive“, „Take the Pain“ und „The One for me“ sind in Grand Theft Auto IV als Klingeltöne erhältlich. Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Rock-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia